Fire Attacks
The ability to release/use fire to various attacks. Sub-power of Fire Manipulation, variation of Elemental Attacks and Energy Attacks. Also Called *Fire Projection *Fire Techniques Capabilities The user can release/use fire to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Fire Bolts:' Project fire that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Fire Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of fire. *'Fire Beam Emission:' Release beams of fire. *'Fire Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of fire. *'Fire Blast:' Release fire over a specific target area. *'Fire Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of fire. *'Fire Breath:' Discharge fire from the mouth. *'Fire Bullets:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Fire Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with fire. *'Fire Stream Projection:' Create fire streams. *'Fire Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of fire that repels everything. *'Flaming Surface:' Cause surfaces to emit flames. *'Formulated Fire Blasts:' Release blasts of fire in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Discharge fire from hands. *'Heat Vision:' Emit fire from one's eyes. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of fire. *'Obscured Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Omnidirectional Fire Waves:' Send out a wave of fire in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of fire that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release flame blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release fire blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of fire. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of fire to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Fire Manipulation *Fire Mimicry *Force-Field Generation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Pyrokinetic Combat *Pyrokinetic Constructs *Solidification *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of fire to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Users can be overpowered by Water Manipulation, Water Generation, Ice Manipulation and/or Freezing. Known Users Gallery File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Higashi_-_Kyokujitsujin.png|Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai's (Bleach) Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin incinerates anything that touches the blade's edge into utter nothingness. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Kita_-_Tenchi_Kaijin.png|Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai's (Bleach) Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin incinerates all into nothingness by sending out a slash of flames and heat. File:Itto_Kaso.gif|Yamamoto using Hado 96: Itto Kaso to create a massive blade of fire that can incinerate his foes at the cost of his arm. File:Amaterasu_devour_fireball.PNG|Itachi's Amaterasu vs. Sasuke's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. File:Fire_Release_Blast_Wind_Wild_Dance.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Fire Release: Blast Wind Wild Dance. File:Fiendfyre.png|A Dark Wizard (Harry Potter) can release Fiendfyre. File:200px-SSBB_Flamethrower.png|A Fire-type Pokemon's signature move, Flamethrower. File:Flareon_Fire_Spin.png|Flareon (Pokemon) using Fire Spin. File:Harrison_Blaziken_Blaze_Kick.png|Blaziken (Pokemon) using Blaze Kick. File:Ho-Oh_Sacred_Fire.png|Ho-Oh's (Pokemon) signature fire-attack Sacred Fire. File:Mega_Charizard_X_Fire_Blast.png|Mega Charizard X (Pokemon Origins) using Fire Blast. File:Sword_of_the_Darkness_Flame.jpg|Hiei concentrating his Black Flames into a sword. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Rare power